Seducing My Halmoeni
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Jadi,dimana 'calon'mu, Baek? Halmonie penasaran, secantik apa dia." Chanyeol tahu ini tidak seperti apa yang di prediksikan oleh mereka. "Halmonie, aku kemari bersama dengan calon...'suami'ku." Neneknya tercengang. Sedetik kemudian, neneknya ambruk dan jatuh pingsan kelantai - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt A. 7 : Rumput Taman**

 **.**

 **"Seducing My Halmonie"**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eomma_ gugup sekali Baekhyun- _ah_ , _eomma_ takut ini tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum-"

 _Kriiiiing_

Napas dan suara Baekhyun tertahan saat itu juga kala benda yang mereka nanti-nantikan itu mengeluarkan suara. " _Halmonie_ menelpon..." Suara Baekhyun berubah diakhir kalimatnya karena was-was.

Dengan semangat Baekbom berseru, "cepat diangkat!" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menarik satu napas panjang, perlahan tangannya terulur akan menyentuh ganggang telepon. Baru saja ia akan menyentuhnya sang ayah sudah lebih dahulu menyambar si ganggang telepon.

"Halo, _eomeoni._.."

 _"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku yang menelpon?"_ Suara seseorang itu benar-benar akan membuat jantung tuan Byun berdetak lebih cepat. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"I-Itu...'

 _"Itu tidak penting. Ada hal lebih penting sekali sehingga aku menelpon kalian dengan kesal begini."_

"Iya, apa itu _eomeoni_?" Tuan Byun memelankan suara seolah bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh ibu mertuanya itu, disisi kanan kirinya anak dan istrinya berusaha merapatkan telinga pada ganggang telepon yang dipegang oleh tuan Byun. Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa paling ujung pun juga ikut mendekat, berharap bisa ikut mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh nenek dari kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun. Walaupun kemungkinan terdengarnya itu 'sedikit'.

 _"Kalian. Apa kalian sudah menganggapku sudah mati, hah? Kenapa berita penting seperti itu aku mengetahuinya dari orang lain?"_

Sejenak tuan Byun diam, "maafkan kami, _eomeoni_. Kami tidak bermaksud begitu, tidak mungkin kami tidak memberitahukan _eomeoni_ , hanya saja-"

 _"Tidak ada alasan! Pokoknya mereka harus kesini. Enak saja kalian melakukan hal yang seserius ini tanpa persetujuanku. Katakan pada cucu kesayanganku, dia dan calonnya besok harus datang ke Busan."_

" _Ndee...eomeoni..."_ Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi sambungan itu diputus sepihak meninggalkan tuan Byun dengan helaan napas yang berat. Semua mata memandang beliau prihatin. Bahkan rasa mulas Baekbom pun sudah hilang hanya karena memandang wajah ayahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kearah kekasihnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari pandangan Baekhyun itu pun hanya memberikan senyuman tipis lalu menggenggam telapak tangan kiri kekasihnya.

"Kalian berdua diminta untuk segera menemui nenekmu besok, Baek." Ujar sang ayah.

"Sepertinya _Eomma_ benar kecewa, apa kita juga ikut kesana? Bagaimanapun juga, ini salah kita juga menunda-nunda memberitahukan pada _eomma_. Kasihan _uri_ Baekie..." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya disofa saat mendengar ucapan ibunya barusan.

"Kami hanya tinggal menemui _Halmonie_ 'kan? Aku dan Baekhyun akan ke Busan besok, kalian jangan khawatir" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara. Sejenak tuan Byun memandang diam wajah calon menantunya itu.

"Ku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik, jangan sampai _Halmonie_ kalian marah besar. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali kalian berangkat kesana. Jangan pakai mobil karena nenek akan semakin tidak suka jika kalian yang dari kota datang dengan mobil mentereng."

 **-o0o-**

Langit kota Seoul sudah menggelap, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk sang nenek. Mobil mereka berdua kini dalam perjalan pulang menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Setelah insiden telepon rumah petang tadi, wajah manis Baekhyun tampak seperti orang yang memiliki pikiran yang berat. Walaupun itu tidak mengherankan bagi Chanyeol karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu adalah tipe pemikir, tapi tetap saja ia tidak terlalu suka jika Baekhyun memikirkan itu sendirian.

Satu tangan Chanyeol yang bebas meraih jemari Baekhyun. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu resah.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan _Halmonie_." Baekhyun bicara sambil memandang kearah jalanan yang padat, tangannya meremas jari-jari Chanyeol.

"Aku justru penasaran dengan _Halmonie_ mu, tahun baru beberapa bulan yang lalu aku tidak bisa berkunjung. Padahal itu seharusnya jadi kesempatan yang baik, pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Tidak salah lagi, pasti bibi Kim yang terlebih dahulu mengatakannya pada _Halmonie_ hingga beliau marah besar. Rencana kita mengunjungi _Halmonie_ akhir minggu ini dan memberitahukan semuanya gagal."

"Bukan gagal, sayang. Tapi dipercepat." Balas Chanyeol lagi sambil fokus menyetir. "Dan satu lagi, jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Belum tentu juga bibi Kim yang memberitahu." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi siapa lagi kalau bukan Bibi Kim? Bibi Kim'kan orang pertama yang di beritahukan oleh _Eomma_ kalau aku akan menikah."

"Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Yang kita lakukan kedepannya adalah jangan sampai membuat _Halmonie_ kecewa. Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan beliau."

"O'ya? Memang tahu _Halmonie_ itu seperti apa?"

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu ku ?"

"Tentu saja! Bukan kah kau penasaran sekali, kau pasti akan tahu besok _Halmonie_ ku seperti apa. Eh, kuberitahu satu hal, _Halmonie_ itu senang berkebun."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bawakan bibit bunga saja tadi."

Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepala " _No_ , _Halmonie_ tidak suka bunga-bunga dari luar negeri, _Halmonie_ itu justru suka bunga liar. Aku ingat, saat masih kecil dulu aku pernah dibawa kehutan mencari tanaman yang ia sebut bunga." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan ceritanya sendiri. Meskipun baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ia bertemu dengan neneknya tetap saja rasa rindu pada orang yang membesarkannya hingga remaja itu sangat membuncah. Namun, mengingat betapa marahnya nenek saat menelpon sore tadi membuat rasa khawatir itu muncul kembali.

Suara Chanyeol mengembalikan Baekhyun pada kesadaran awal. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu sudah turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. "Hei, kita sudah sampai. Jangan melamun lagi."

"Maaf, aku sedikit mengantuk." Jawab Baekhyun lalu turun dari mobil. Chanyeol mengusak rambut kekasih yang dipacarinya delapan bulan yang lalu itu. Tanpa menjawab apapun lelaki tinggi itu menggandeng Baekhyun masuk menuju pintu utama bangunan tinggi yang sudah dua bulan terakhir ini ditempatinya. Baekhyun yang juga tak mau ambil pusing hanya mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, setelah menuju lift dan masuk kedalam kotak besi tersebut Chanyeol kembali bersuara, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau makan malam apa?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mendongkak, sekilas ia melirik kalau mereka masih dilantai 6 yang berarti ada 10 lantai lagi yang akan mereka lewati. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda 25 tahun itu memeluk kekasihnya dengan manja dan setengah mengantuk.

"Aku mau makan ramyun saja. Buatkan untukku ya?" Mata lucunya memandang Chanyeol hingga membuat si tinggi gemas. Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi kekasihnya itu gregetan.

"Baiklah, tapi bila ku ingat-ingat rasanya ada seseorang yang tidak mau makan ramyun pada malam hari dengan alasan tidak sehat dan takut gemuk?"

"Memang siapa yang bilang begitu?" Baekhyun bicara dengan semu berwarna merah di wajahnya.

"Hmm...seseorang?" Chanyeol mempertahan senyum jahilnya pada Baekhyun hingga kekasihnya itu memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Lupakan itu, aku kan sudah lama tidak makan mie instan." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya namun kedua lengan Chanyeol masih setia dibahu Baekhyunnya. " _Eh_ , kalau aku gemuk kau masih cinta aku'kan...?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah penasaran namun dengan nada jahil. Chanyeol tertawa.

Pengacara muda itu memutar balikan pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Kalau aku yang gemuk, kau masih cinta aku'kan...?"

"Hm, Tentu saja!" Seusai Baekhyun mengecup cepat pipi kekasihnya pintu lift terbuka. Mereka tiba di lantai 16, lantai dimana letak kamar apartemen Chanyeol berada.

Sebenarnya apartemen yang ditempati Chanyeol saat ini adalah apartemen yang akan di tempati mereka berdua nanti setelah menikah. Tidak dikatakan apartemen yang sangat mewah juga, namun cukup luas juga untuk ditempati oleh mereka berdua. Ada dua kamar tidur yang masing-masing memiliki kamar mandi didalam, juga ruang ada tamu, dapur, dan ruang keluarga seperti rumah pada umumnya. Chanyeol membebaskan Baekhyun menata segala isi apartemen termasuk memilih pengharum kamar mandi.

Park Chanyeol merasa letak apartemen mereka ini sangat strategis karena jarak tempuh kekantor pengadilan negeri tempatnya bekerja hanya memakan waktu 15 menit dengan naik bus apalagi kalau memakai mobil pribadi pasti jauh lebih cepat. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, profesinya sebagai seorang reporter berita disalah satu televisi swasta di Seoul yang jam kerjanya tak tentu mungkin nanti akan mendapatkan dampak baiknya, karena apartemen mereka ini juga tidak jauh dari kantor walau waktunya tidak secepat Chanyeol. Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai kesana.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu tahun lalu. Saat itu, Baekhyun diminta oleh perusahaan mewawancari pengacara publik Park Chanyeol yang baru-baru itu mendapatkan prestasi sebagai Pengacara Publik Terbaik. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka mengira akan saling jatuh cinta. Pertemuan pertama selalu biasa bagi Baekhyun dan baru akan special jika pertemuan itu terjadi kedua kalinya dengan tidak sengaja hingga berlanjut kepertemuan ketiga.

 _Mereka melewati masa itu._

Masa awal sebuah hubungan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Saling berbagi nomor ponsel dan membuat pertemuan. Masa pendekatan itu menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga bulan. Hingga dengan segala keberanian seorang Park Chanyeol menawari Byun Baekhyun menjadi kekasih meskipun pada kenyataan mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki.

Dikiranya menyatakan perasaan itu tidak seberat sidang kasus pembunuhan. Namun ternyata Chanyeol merasa dirinya nyaris mati terbunuh karena tak kuasa menahan degup jantungnya sendiri. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, reporter favorite hatinya itu menerima cinta si pengacara. Singkat cerita mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **-o0o-**

Chanyeol mengeluarkan koper berukuran besar dari dalam bagasi mobil taksi. Sesuai dengan rencana mereka akan kerumah nenek Baekhyun siang ini dan mungkin akan tiba disana sore hari. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan melakukan perjalan ke Busan dengan naik bus saja mengingat apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh calon mertuanya kemarin kalau nenek tidak akan suka jika keluarganya datang ketempatnya dengan mobil mentereng.

Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan tak terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai di kota dengan pelabuhan tersibuk di dunia itu. Selanjutnya mereka berdua menaiki sebuah taksi yang akan mengantar mereka langsung kedepan pintu pagar rumah neneknya.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba gugup begini, ya?" Gumam Baekhyun setengah berbisik namun suaranya tidak cukup kecil untuk sampai ketelinga Chanyeol. Kekasihnya melirik Baekhyun.

"Kita akan menghadapinya sama-sama, Baek. Jangan gugup." Chanyeol bicara seakan menenangkan Baekhyun. Padahal dalam hatinya sendiri ia juga sama gugupnya. Baekhyun yang menemui neneknya sendiri gugup, apalagi dia yang tidak pernah sekalipun bertatap muka dengan wanita tua itu. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir lagi siapa yang akan menenangkan Baekhyun jika ia gugup juga maka dari itu ia 'berusaha' memasang wajah _stay cool._

Taksi yang ditumpangi mereka berhenti di depan pagar rumah yang menjadi tujuan perjalanan mereka hari ini. Setelah membayar biaya taksi mereka berdua mengeluarkan barang mereka dari bagasi mobil.

Baekhyun menekan bel yang ada di tiang beton pagar rumah neneknya.

" _Anyeonghaseo, Halmoniie~_ ini Baekie, tolong bukakan pintu pagarnya." Ujar Baekhyun semangat pada perekam yang ada dipagar.

" _Hah_? Baekhyun- _ah_?" Suara seorang wanita membalas dari alat tersebut. Baekhyun tahu itu bukan suara neneknya melainkan suara bibi Kim.

 _"Nee..."_

"Tunggu sebentar." Lalu suara itu pun menghilang disusul oleh suara pintu rumah yang terbuka. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol disampingnya lalu tersenyum.

"Itu bibi Kim."

"Baekhyun- _aah_...Ya, Tuhan! Aku tidak menyangka kau datang. Kau lama sekali tidak kemari." Seru Bibinya setelah membuka pagar lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan membawa keponakannya itu masuk. Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang sambil mengeret koper mereka.

"Maafkan aku, bibi. Tapi hampir setiap harikan aku muncul di televisi...hehehe" Chanyeol ikut terkekeh dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Dimana _Halmonie_?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah meletakkan tas ranselnya di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Dihalaman belakang...seperti biasa." Jawab bibinya.

"Lalu Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia baru saja keluar membeli beberapa bahan makanan ke supermarket." Baekhyun hanya ber-oh ria setelah mengetahui tentang adik sepupunya itu.

Ah, hampir saja Baekhyun lupa. "Bibi, ini Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, ini bibi Kim yang selalu aku ceritakan itu." Pemuda imut itu mengenalkan kekasihnya pada bibi Kim dan reaksi bibi Kim sangat tak terduga.

"Anda!" Seruan bibi Kim sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut. "Bukankah anda itu pengacara publik yang terkenal itukan?!" Ujar bibi Kim lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan penuh kecanggungan. Tak mengira juga kalau mereka juga mengenalnya, padahal Chanyeol merasa dirinya bukan selebritis.

"Ya ampuun, anda sangat tampan sekali kalau di lihat secara langsung. Tapi ada apa? Kenapa anda bisa datang kemari bersama uri Baekie?" Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Baekhyun sudah mampu menebak apa yang akan membuat keluarganya heran kenapa ia berkunjung bersama Chanyeol. "Dia pengacaramu, Baek? Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai-sampai kau membawa pengacara terkenal kemari?"

"Itu...sebenarnya Chanyeol itu adalah-" Belum selesai Baekhyun bicara mengenai siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, seseorang datang dari arah pintu halaman belakang membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Seseorang itu adalah neneknya, wanita tua yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari.

"Baekhyunie? Kau sudah datang?" Neneknya berjalan kearah mereka dan dengan senyum yang kembali merekah reporter manis itu berlari kecil kearah neneknya seperti seorang bocah. Baekhyun sudah membawa neneknya kedalam pelukan.

 _"Halmoniiee..."_

 _"Aigoo..._ Cucu kesayanganku, sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari." Neneknya menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku rindu sekali sama _Halmonie_. Ah, iya, kami punya sesuatu untuk _Halmonie_." Baekhyun melepas pelukan neneknya lalu memberi bingkisan yang ia dan Chanyeol persiapkan kemarin malam. Dengan senang hati sang nenek menerima sekali lagi ia menepuk-nepuk pipi cucu kesayangannya yang jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul.

"Terima kasih, cucu ku..."

"Sama-sama, _Halmonie_."

"Jadi...dimana 'calon'mu?" Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang mendengarnya. " _Halmonie_ penasaran, secantik apa dia sampai-sampai kau tidak memberitahu akan segera menikah." Chanyeol tahu ini tidak seperti apa yang di prediksikan oleh mereka. Disampingnya bibi Kim menatapnya penuh keheranan dan penuh tanya. Seperti seseorang yang kekurangan penjelasan dan berusahan mengumpulkan _puzzle_ jawaban atas alasan kenapa Chanyeol datang kerumah mereka.

Baekhyun kembali meliriknya lalu menarik satu tarikan napas panjang. Chanyeol mendekat dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun. " _Halmonie_ , aku kemari bersama dengan calon...'suami'ku."

Neneknya diam. Wanita tua itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Masih menatap pasangan di depannya terheran-heran dan bingung maksud bicara cucunya. Salah dengar mungkin pikir neneknya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin yang dibawanya justru seorang pria bukankah dia meminta Baekhyun datang bersama calon istri? Lalu dimana calon istrinya? Kenapa yang ada justru...

" _Anyeonghaseyo_ _Halmonie_ , perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol kekasih dari cucu anda, Byun Baekhyun. Kami datang kemari untuk meminta restu. Mohon restui kami _Halmonie_." Usai memperkenalkan dirinya Chanyeol lalu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

Seketika neneknya tercengang menatap Chanyeol. Udara disekitarnya terasa menipis. Bingkisannya sudah terlepas dari tangan.

Sedetik kemudian.

Neneknya ambruk dan jatuh pingsan kelantai.

 **-o0o-**

Tiga minggu yang lalu Baekhyun dilamar secara resmi oleh Chanyeol dihadapan kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun, tuan Byun tak menyangka jika pengacara muda terkenal itu benar-benar serius terhadap puteranya. Dan demi kebahagiaan putera bungsunya itu, mereka merestu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Mungkin, ujian cinta mereka bukan pada restu orang tua Baekhyun. Tapi restu dari sang nenek.

Baekhyun tinggal dan hidup bersama neneknya hampir dua belas tahun yang berarti setengah dari usianya sendiri, jadi tidak mengherankan jika ia sangat-sangat dekat dengan ibu dari ibu kandungnya itu. Semua kepribadian Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta itu hasil olahan sang nenek akan mustahil jika Chanyeol tidak mendatangi nenek Baekhyun secara langsung. Bukankah dia amat sangat penasaran dengan nenek? Apakah hal yang beberapa jam yang lalu terjadi sudah mampu menjawabnya atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kita nantikan saja.

Sudah dua jam nenek kekasihnya itu belum sadarkan diri.

Dokter keluarga sudah memeriksa dan mengatakan jika neneknya hanya mengalami keterkejutan hingga membuat beliau pingsan.

Hari sudah malam, sepupunya -Kim Jongin- sudah berada dirumah sejak tadi. Jongin sempat terkejut kenapa ada dokter keluarga mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah mereka saat ia datang. Dan akhirnya ia tahu penyebabnya. Ini merupakan hal yang sangat 'ekstrem' sampai-sampai bisa membuatnya pingsan seperti tadi. Meskipun nenek mereka itu sudah cukup tua tapi fisiknya masih dikatakan sangat kuat. Dan pernyataan dari kakak sepupunya itulah yang mampu membuat nenek mereka _drop_.

Chanyeol duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang menghadap kehalaman belakang rumah nenek Baekhyun. Ia memandangi sekitarnya dalam diam dan kepalanya berisikan seribu satu prediksi yang mungkin terjadi setelah nenek sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kau disini rupanya," Baekhyun menghampiri kekasihnya mengusap bahu tegap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

" _Halmonie_ baru saja sadar, dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

" _Ne_ , ayo." Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya itu kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar nenek. Dengan ragu-ragu Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Seusai pengacara tinggi itu masuk semua orang dalam kamar diminta keluar oleh nenek. Hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol.

Mereka bicara dengan penuh rahasia.

 **-o0o-**

Suasana masih terlalu gelap untuk dikatakan pagi hari, dan Chanyeol sudah terjaga dari tidur malamnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Pembicaraan dengan nenek tadi malam itu masih teringat jelas. Bagaimana obrolan mereka dari awal hingga akhir.

Yang cukup mencengangkan adalah nenek tidak meminta apapun syarat yang berat-berat untuk Chanyeol bisa mempersunting cucunya. Hanya satu dan 'sedikit' aneh. Sang nenek hanya meminta Chanyeol untuk membantunya menata dan merawat halaman belakang rumah ini. Chanyeol tahu kalau halaman belakang rumah ini cukup besar dan luas. Halaman belakang itu juga agak gersang dan tidak terlalu tertata dengan rapi. Tapi...hanya itu? Maksudnya, kenapa hanya merawat rumput taman? Jujur, ini jauh sekali dari prediksinya. Meleset luar biasa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.45 pagi. Rasa kantuknya sudah benar-benar hilang.

Pria tampan itu duduk diatas ranjang kamar tamu yang menjadi tempatnya beristirahat selama tinggal disini. Jari tangan Chanyeol mengetik beberapa kata kunci di mesin pencarian yang ada diponsel canggihnya.

 **'Tips Merawat Rumput Taman'**

Beberapa tulisan biru muncul dilayar ponselnya dan hanya dalam sekali klik akan terbuka halaman yang ia cari. Hingga ia berhenti disebuah blog.

 **Langkah-langkah Suburkan Rumput**

 **1\. MEMILIH RUMPUT**

Pilih rumput yang berwarna hijau segar. Warna hijau yang merata menandakan rumput tumbuh subur. ini akan mempercepat adaptasi ditempat baru. Rumput yang didapatkan dari penjual pinggir jalan biasanya berupa lempengan atau lapisan tanah berbentuk kotak atau bulatan yang ditumbuhi dengan jenis rumput. Segera lakukan penanaman agar rumput tidak layu.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas memahami kalimat-kalimat pertama yang ia baca.

 **2\. PENGOLAHAN TANAH**

Gemburkan tanah agar hara pada lapisan tanah terangkat dan air lebih meresap. Ratakan tanah sesuai dengan kontur tanah yang diinginkan. Kemudian bersihkan tanah dari puing atau batu serta rumput liar yang dapat mengganggu rumput hias nantinya.

 **3\. BERIKAN PUPUK**

Tanah yang subur mempunyai peranan penting dalam mempercepat pertumbuhan rumput. Pupuk yang diberikan dapat berupa pupuk kompos atau pupuk kandang. Untuk luasa s/d 10 x10 m dapat diberi pupuk kandang atau kompos sebanyak 25 kg. Pupuk kandang usahakan yg sudah benar-benar matang dan halus, karena dapat mencegah adanya bibit rumput liar pada pupuk. perbandingan pupuk dengan tanah adalah 1 : 1.

"Ini benar-benar hal yang baru, seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menanam tanaman apapun, apalagi memupuk taman." Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, sebegitunyakah kita merawat rumput?

 **4\. PENANAMAN**

Cara tanam yang baik bisa dilakukan dengan rapi, tersusun seperti papan catur atau lempengan untuk rumput gajah mini. Bila menginginkan pertumbuhan yang baik maka rumput diberi jarak antara 2-4 cm sehingga pertumbuhan tidak berdesakan dan menyembul tidak rata. Namun penanaman bisa dilakukan secara rapat untuk mencegah adanya pengikisan tanah biasanya pada lereng atau kontur yang miring.

 **5\. PEMBERIAN PASIR**

Untuk menambah daya serap air, dapat diberikan pasir pada sela-sela tanah yan masih terlihat diantara rumput yang ditanam. Pasir yang diberikan usahakan jangan terlalu banyak dan jangan menutupi rumput. Pasir yang baik digunakan adalah pasir putih dari pantai. Jika memang sulit didapat, bisa juga diganti dengan tanah halus.

 **6\. PENYIRAMAN**

Siramlah rumput tanpa menimbulkan genangan air, karena dapat menyebabkan rumput menjadi busuk. Untuk perawatan, penyiraman dapat dilakukan 2 kali sehari.

 **7\. JANGAN INJAK RUMPUT**

Rumput yang baru ditanam usahakan jangan sampai terinjak hingga rumput benar-benar terlihat bisa hidup ditempat yang baru. Menginjak rumput dalam keadaan hujan juga bisa merusak rumput dan tanah.

Akhirnya ia sampai pada kalimat terakhir dalam artikel sebuah blog tadi, pintu kamar tidurnya dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Rupanya itu Baekhyun.

Masih dengan piyama besar warna biru miliknya, lelaki manis yang sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya itu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun ikut naik keatas tempat tidur. Langsung memeluknya dengan manja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Nanti _Halmonie_ tahu kalau kau masuk kamar tidurku, bagaimana?"

"Aku merindukan muuu..." Baekhyun mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu kecupan. "Hampir semalaman aku menunggumu keluar dari kamar _Halmonie_ sampai aku ketiduran. Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kami membicarakan mu."

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebih lebar.

"Apa saja?"

"Banyak. Dan kau tak perlu tahu."

" _Haissh_...tapi, apa _Halmonie_ ada bicara tentang restu yang ia berikan pada kita?" Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Tentu. Dan kau tahu? Aku hanya diminta untuk merawat taman belakang."

 _"Really?"_

"Ya..."

"Tapi kenapa kau cuma disuruh merawat taman?"

"Itu yang aku tidak tahu."

"Ya, sudah...mungkin _Halmonie_ punya rencana lain. Yang pasti bermakna untukmu."

Chanyeol mengusap pipi mulus kekasihnya, mencium pipi itu sekilas. "Mungkin," Jawabnya.

"Sekarang saatnya kita menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang rumah. Ayo, bangun."

Matahari sudah bergelantung dengan cantiknya di atas langit. Chanyeol sudah lengkap dengan peralatannya untuk memangkas rumput liar yang tumbuh di taman belakang. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia meminta Jongin untuk membantunya membeli beberapa karung pasir taman dan juga pupuk kandang.

Baekhyun merasa tidak tega melihat Chanyeol bekerja sendirian menggarap halaman belakang rumah neneknya. Namun bagaimana lagi, ada sang nenek yang mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya. Ya, Chanyeol melakukan semua itu sendirian tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Dua hari pertama badan pengacara tampan terasa remuk dan pegal. Hari ketiga, mulai terasa berkurang selain karena sudah mulai terbiasa mungkin juga karena tempelan koyo cinta dari sang kekasih pada malam sebelumnya.

Tanah sudah Chanyeol garap dengan rapi dan juga diberi pupuk, selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling utama yaitu penanaman rumput.

Chanyeol sengaja memilih rumput Jepang, selain karena sangat bagus juga mudah sekali dirawat.

Kegiatannya dari awal selalu di awasi oleh nenek Baekhyun. Sesekali wanita tua itu memberi wejangan yang cukup pedas pada Chanyeol. Tamannya tidak boleh berubah drastis, beliau juga tidak suka jika Chanyeol terlalu membuang uang hanya untuk melengkapi fasilitas taman kecil itu. Ada kalanya sang nenek tanpa sadar bercerita jika taman ini adalah hal yang paling banyak menyimpan kenangan keluarganya juga almarhum suaminya. Nenek bercerita panjang sambil memandang kelangit, jelas ada kerinduan disana.

"Aku tidak menyangka, cucuku yang paling manis itu akan segera menikah. Jujur, awalnya aku sangat keberatan. Tapi...kau tahu apa penyebabnya aku sangat merestui kalian?" Ujar nenek siang itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya tidak tahu, ia gugup mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya. Dan apa tadi? Merestui?Chanyeol sedang tidak mimpikan.

Mereka berdua saat ini duduk beranda belakang sambil menikmati teh hangat yang dibuat oleh bibi Kim. Di hadapan mereka ada halaman yang rumputnya baru tumbuh berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

" _Uri_ Baekhyun sejak kecil aku yang merawatnya, karena entah kenapa setiap ibunya yang merawat dia pasti sakit terus. Dan setelah dia lulus SMA, barulah dia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya." Chanyeol diam mendengarkan.

"Halaman belakang adalah surga kecil dirumah ini, karena memang impianku dan suamiku. Sampai usia tua, dia sangat suka sekali berkebun. Dan semenjak dia tidak ada halaman ini sedikit kurang terawat. Namun, sejak kau ada halaman kecil suamiku kembali rapi seperti sebelumnya. Aku berterima kasih padamu." Nenek menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Hm, cukup ada kebanggaan juga dihatinya. Bahagia tentu saja.

"Aku tulus melakukannya untuk _Halmonie_. Jadi jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku juga...melakukannya karena aku memang bersungguh-sungguh ingin jadi bagian keluarga kalian. Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun, _Halmonie_." Chanyeol bicara dengan penuh keyakinan yang menggambarkan kalau ia benar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Menjalani hubungan itu tidak hanya modal cinta, cucuku. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kau lakukan meskipun cinta itu memang modal utama." Otak cerdas Chanyeol berusaha mencerna ucapan nenek secara keseluruhan. "Seperti halnya rumput taman. Dia tidak akan bisa tumbuh indah dan subur dengan sendirinya. Kau perlu merawatnya, memberinya pupuk, menyiramnya setiap hari, dan yang paling penting jangan merusaknya dengan menginjakkan kakimu seenak hati disana." Chanyeol mulai menemukan poinnya.

"Begitu juga dengan sebuah hubungan, kau juga perlu memeliharanya, memberinya pupuk kasih sayang, dan tidak pernah menyakitinya. Jika aku sudah mempercayai Baekhyun-ku padamu, itu berarti kau memang yang terbaik. Sejauh ini, sih." Nada gurauan nenek diakhir kalimat membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol sudah mengerti semuanya. Ia memang tahu pasti ada pelajaran yang ia ambil atas semua yang ia lakukan selama tinggal Busan. Arti sebuah hubungan sesungguhnya bukanlah sekedar cinta tapi saling menjaga. Menjaga agar dia tidak terluka, menjaga agar cinta itu tetap ada. Ya Tuhan, betapa cintanya Chanyeol pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sementara saat ini, pemuda yang mengisi penuh hatinya itu sedang wara-wiri kesana kemari mencari berita karena memang tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Aku pulaaang!"

Panjang umur.

Baru saja di bicarakan, orangnya -Baekhyun- datang dengan suara melengkingnya yang terdengar dari ruang tamu.

"Reporter bandel itu baru saja datang." Akhiran kalimat neneknya langsung tersambung dengan seruan Baekhyun yang menghampiri mereka.

" _Halmoniiieee..."_ Seperti seorang bocah dia langsung memeluk sang nenek.

" _Aigoo, aigoo. Yah!_ Kau terlalu kencang memelukku."

"Kenapa? Aku seharian tidak bertemu dengan _Halmonie_ , tentu saja aku rindu pada _Halmonie_." Chanyeol kini tahu kenapa kekasihnya ini selalu bertingkah manja.

"Memangnya kau tidak rindu pada tunanganmu sendiri?" Sang nenek melirik Chanyeol, wajah pengacara itu tiba-tiba memerah dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang duduk diseberang neneknya. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melayangkan _flying kiss_ pada Chanyeol membuat kekasihnya itu melotot kecil.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku- Eh, apa yang _Halmonie_ bilang tadi?Tunangan...?" Chanyeol dapat membaca ekspresi gugup sekaligus tegang dari wajah Baekhyunnya. Baekhyun menatapnya balik.

"Jadi...?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Seketika terasa kembang api yang meletup-letup diatas kepalanya. Neneknya benar-benar memberikan restu.

 _"Halmoniieee..."_ Rengekan Baekhyun kali ini di iringi dengan pelukan yang semakin erat.

Tak ada yang lebih terasa sempurna dari waktu sekarang. Baekhyun akan mencatat hari ini sebagai awal dari hari terbaiknya bersama Chanyeol. Pasti.

 **-o0o-**

Petang itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jalan-jalan di pantai Gwangalli. Bersama-sama menikmati eksotisnya alam. Lampu-lampu kota mulai menerangi karena hari sudah kehilangan terangnya yang berangsur-angsur diganti oleh gelapnya malam. Dihadapan mereka membentang jembatan Gwangan yang menjadi ikon provinsi tersebut. Jadi tidak heran jika para wisatawan lebih menyukai mengunjungi pantai pada malam hari. Termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pasangan yang baru saja dilanda kebahagian siang tadi. Yeah, walau agak norak Baekhyun tetap saja sepanjang jalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai ia sangat girang sekali.

"Hei, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau dianggap orang gila oleh orang yang lewat." Chanyeol juga tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun. Ajaib, tawa reporter itu memang cukup menular.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balas yang lebih pendek. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. "Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi. Chanyeol-aaah, kita akan segera menikah. Aku gugup sekaliii." Karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun itu tipe yang ekpresif jadi tidak mengherankan jika ia heboh seperti itu.

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau kita menikahnya minggu depan?"

Ini adalah salah satu sifat Chanyeol yang sangat tidak disukai Baekhyun. Merencanakan sesuatu itu pasti mendadak. Seperti sekarang mendadak membawa ia menikah minggu depan.

"Apa!?"

"Iya. Kita menikah minggu depan saja. Jadi kau siap-siap, kurangi jam kerjamu mulai dari hari ini."

 _"Yah!_ Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seka-"

"Tidak ada yang tiba-tiba Baek, sekarang atau nanti sama saja, kau tetap akan menikah denganku juga." Dengan entengnya Chanyeol bicara hingga membuat Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Jika diingat kebelakang lagi. Betapa kekasih tingginya itu susah ditebak. Dulu, Chanyeol mengajaknya pacaran tanpa ada persiapan, minimal mempersiapkan hatinya agar tidak terlalu gugup. Tapi kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli hal itu. Melamar Baekhyun saat itu juga tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, Chanyeol seolah seperti orang yang mengajak menikah sama halnya dengan orang yang mengajak makan siang.

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja." Baekhyun ingat sekali kalimat keramat itu. Kalimat yang membuatnya nyaris pingsan. _Duh,_ Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali memandang wajah kekasih tampannya itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Pasti Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia mau. Tapi...

"Dua minggu lagi saja, ya?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku...aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya sempurna, Chanyeol- _ah..."_

"Tak perlu sempurna, sayang. Aku tidak meminta itu. Aku hanya perlu kau bilang iya atau iya saja."

"Iya atau iya?"

"Hm, Kau kan pasti akan menikah denganku." Rasa percaya diri seorang pengacara itu patut di acungi jempol. Kedua lengan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga masuk kedalam pelukannya malam itu.

"Aku berbagi banyak cerita dengan _Halmonie_ selama kau pergi. Kau tahu, semua ceritanya tentangmu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Rasa ingin menjagamu semakin kuat saja. Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin membuang kesempatan lagi. Kita berdua sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Yang aku tahu sekarang hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya termasuk kurang dan lebihmu." Suara berat Chanyeol jika bicara serius pasti berdampak buruk pada jantung kekasihnya. Baekhyun gugup luar biasa lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

" _Halmonie_ sendiri yang berkata jika dia mempercayakanmu padaku. Aku bahagia sekali mendengarnya. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita berdua semakin cepat menikah, iya kan?" Chanyeol memang lihai membuatnya memberikan keputusan tanpa ada pilihan terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mengangguk didadanya. Bertanda 'Iya'.

"Bagus, mulai minggu depan nama depanmu berganti jadi 'Park'." Baekhyun terkekeh dengan guraukan kekasihnya dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Chanyeol yang bediri didepannya menatap Baekhyun sangatlah dalam. Terpancar sekali dari matanya ada rasa bahagia memiliki seorang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang sosok yang ia cari selama ini.

Ah, Chanyeol jadi tidak sabar untuk menciumnya dibawah bulan.

Ciuman mereka selalu dan selamanya akan terasa seperti ini. Penuh cinta, penuh rasa. Tetap akan sama jika orangnya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

 _ **-End-**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
